Alice Wade
Alice Wade is an employee of Armacham Technology Corporation. Despite having no knowledge of Project Origin, she plays a major role in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon, and makes a cameo appearance in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. She is voiced by Melissa Roberts, which also voiced Alma. __TOC__ Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' Alice Wade is the daughter of Harlan Wade, and an employee of Armacham Technology Corporation. In conjunction with Aldus Bishop, she was part of Harlan Wade's task force, working on a survey of the Auburn District and studying the analysis on contamination down at the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. The data she had been able to collect seemed to point to the contamination originating from a location downriver of the plant, just above where ATC's Origin facility is hidden, unbeknownst to her. In regards to the Auburn district itself, she noted that people would feel "nauseated or uncomfortable after spending any amount of time there", but she found it very strange that, although the cause of the phenomenon was most logically a chemical pollutant, there was nothing showing up as a contaminant in either the soil nor the groundwater. During F.E.A.R., she is rescued from Replica Forces by the Point Man and requests that her father, Harlan Wade, be found, stating that she "can't leave without him". Regardless, the Point Man proceeds to escort her to a rescue helicopter provided by Delta Force. Alice spends her initial appearance as a kind-hearted girl who cares about others, but she is also an anxious person, and subsequently panics and runs off from protective custody of the F.E.A.R. team, after the UH-60 Black Hawk transport arriving to rescue her is shot down by a Hind D Gunship under the control of Paxton Fettel's clone soldiers. This does not help the fact that she already has aviophobia, a fear of flying. Separated from the F.E.A.R. operatives, she evades being taken back into protective custody and rushes to the Auburn district in search of her father. She is subsequently taken prisoner and killed by Paxton Fettel. Her corpse is partially cannibalized when the F.E.A.R. Point Man finally reaches her again in the Vault. Although at the end of F.E.A.R., it is revealed that the Point Man is her nephew, she is unaware of this, as she never knew she had a sister, and had no knowledge of Project Origin. Strangely, Alice is approached by her sister inside Armacham Headquarters, but she has no memory of the incident. The Point Man learns through a voice mail that she was about to submit a sexual harassment report against Norton Mapes. Apparently he was using too much sexual innuendo around her, and Mapes was warned about a report being filed, which would bring unwanted attention to their current project. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' In F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, during a hallucination, Alice Wade, like Harlan Wade, can be observed sitting on a rusty bed with her arms crossed, shaking her head and body as if in an uncontrollable panic or fear. She may possibly be crying. Trivia *In comparison to her sister Alma's personality, Alice is more compassionate and cheery, but paranoid. For example, Alice showed more love and protection to their father than Alma ever would, though this is rather understandable, as Alma saw her father as a torturous sadist, whereas Alice probably saw Harlan Wade as being, quite simply, her father, rather than the maniacal madman Alma would have seen. *It is unknown if Alice and Alma are from the same mother, as they differ greatly in appearance. *When you first meet Alice she is barefoot. The only other character who does not wear footwear in the game is Alma Wade. Gallery Alice Wade.jpg|Character model. es:Alice Wade Category:Extraction Point characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:F.E.A.R. Characters Category:Wade Family